plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Where the Undead rises (Chapter 3)
(NOTE: I'm sorry for not putting chapter 3 for SOOOOOOO long so I guess I'm givin' it to you so ON WITH DA SHOW) Chapter 3: The zombies has risen I woke up in my bed but instead of the beautiful lawn and yard I was greeted by a horror. I saw a group of people that looked like businessmen but there was something that sttod out to me that stopped me from entering my lawn. These 'men' has grey skin and their clothes were torn along with a very hypnotised expression with their jaws hanging open and tiny pupils. I locked the door and put my wooden char behind it. It was very old and weak wood so that worried me and I wasn't sure about that stinking lock either. I heard a knocking on my door then I noticed that it looked like it was being pushed down so I put a pot on my head for safety and carried a broom to attack with. When the door got knocked down Crazy Dave barged in and I accidently smacked him out of fear. He was alright though thanks to that pot on his head. He didn't give me time to apologize because he had something to say to me. "Get the plants! GET THE PLANTS!" I was confused at first but he eventually explained that he needed them to attack those creatures. "Why Dave?" and he told me to call him Crazy Dave and he also told me those "creatures" are zombies. I had a hard time working with his logic but I can't risk to not beleive him. I ran out on my lawn and crazy dave ran too. I got my pot and it's sun meter was set to 125 sun. I immediatly put down a peashooter to attack the zombies. I just stood there scared and watched the peashooter take care of those zombies. Afterwards, Peashooter took down all of the zombies but there was a note attached to a zombie head. Crazy Dave pulled it off and gave it to me. I red the words "we wer not strung but we com bak lator wit sooper strog zombuiez sincerely, the zombies". I was scared but the zombie that had a note taped to its head also had a seed packet. It was called 'Potato Mine' and it had the number '25' and a sun symbol next to it. Crazy Dave told me what it was and he said at one point, he had one. The Peashooter,Sunflower and Wall-nut looked relieved. I did put down a Potato Mine and he looked really cute. He was a potato with a face with half of its body in the ground. Crazy Dave warned me that the zombies can have some kind of armor such as cones,buckets and such but that worried me so I might have needed more plants but how? Crazy Dave expained that Zombies could drop plants but he said they're random. I did feel releived and paranoid by that fact. I just hoped for the best and prayed for luck. "There's man-- er zombie named 'Dr Zomboss. He is the king of zombies and infact the creator. I've known him for a nice amount of time but we're enemies. Don't ask why because that's personal"Crazy Dave told. Crazy Dave also explained that if we take him down then he will lose all of his zombies but when we vanquish most of his zombies, he'll show up to supposedly 'beat us'. I just sat down and I guess interacted wth my plants since the wave was over but all I knew that. It wasn't the end. END OF CHAPTER 3 Category:Fanfics